


Gil

by ForgivenIndulgence



Series: Lithia x Alphinaud [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Scion Shenanigans, Slight Alphinaud x WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgivenIndulgence/pseuds/ForgivenIndulgence
Summary: The Scions find out that the Warrior of Light is clueless when it comes to the value of Gil. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Series: Lithia x Alphinaud [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863670
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Gil

“Alright then. What would you say this costs, Lithia?”  
Surely but steadily a small crowd had gathered around the table the vieran woman sat at.  
In front of her one of her trusted allies, a midlander with white hair and amber eyes. In his hands a bottle of wine that he had brought over from the Rising Stones’s very own bar.  
The warrioress quietly put down her cup of tea, mismatched gaze now focused on the deep red beverage that was presented to her.  
At once memories of hunting down a single bottle of said liquid sprung up in her mind, her brows furrowing.  
“50,000 gil.”  
Thancred’s mouth curled into a smile, his lips mouthing something akin to ‘amazing’. 

“Tis hardly a fair trial, Thancred. Wine hath values reaching high and low. Perchance another test is necessary.”  
His friend chimed in, his tone hiding thinly veiled amusement.  
“Very well. In that case, what do you think the entire bar is worth?”  
Lithia’s eyes followed as the white-clad man returned the bottle to its rightful spot on the counter, before his hands gestured towards the entirety of the well-stocked bar.  
She could feel the gaze of her friends resting on her, some more intense than others.  
Alisaie in particular had her brows furrowed, awaiting whatever would come next.

“You don’t have to entertain them, you know?” A certain sorceress, who had thus far silently watched the group’s banter, added.  
“It’s quite alright.” The tactician assured, clearly focused hard on figuring out just how much an entire bar could possibly be worth in gil.  
“400,000 gil.”  
A stifled chuckle escaped the gunbreaker’s lips as he returned to the table’s side.  
“Lithia…” She couldn’t quite read Alisaie’s tone of voice, but if she had to place it, it was somewhere between baffled and empathetic.

“If that’s so, then how much do you think the entirety of Mor Dhona is worth?”  
Yet another test was offered to her, once more by the hyuran man.  
“Oh by the Gods… I will take my leave.” Y’shtola seemed like she had enough of this game, yet the other Scions seemed rather invested.  
The viera, not one to let down her friends, thought a bit longer on this one.  
Mor Dhona was a decently sized settlement. Not quite as big as the city states, however much more developed than others.  
Nodding to herself she looked Thancred straight in the eyes.  
“2,000,000 gil.”  
She could see the man’s face twitching. As if he was about to lose control. Yet somehow, he remained composed as he looked into the serious face of his friend.  
Next, her gaze wandered to Alphinaud. Judging by the midlander’s reaction she could assume that her guess was quite a bit off.  
‘3,000,000?’ A breathed question, to which the elezen softly shook his head no. His expression however was soft, gentle. His blue eyes gazing lovingly at the golmoran rava.  
To himself, and him alone, he thought about how endearingly cute she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Tataru, holding up the Wind-up Alphinaud and Wind-up Alisaie minions:  
> "How about these two, Lithia?"  
> ".... Priceless"
> 
> Hope you enjoyed Lithia being the dork that she secretly is! This was just a quick blurb I wanted to write to show her adorable side.


End file.
